Stutter
by BornCourageous
Summary: A sequel/continuation of Jealousy. Badboy!Blaine. Rated M for frottage.


a continuation of Jealousy, due to popular request for more. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this one that takes place later. I tried my best, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

><p>After the incidence in the classroom Kurt needed a few moments to compose himself thanks to Blaine. He leaned against the door and hit himself in the forehead gently, chastising himself for doing the exact opposite as he had planned. He was supposed to be doing things like that with Brittany, <em><em>to<em>_ Brittany. Not a random boy who was fascinated with him, but he was also annoyingly attractive. Kurt sighed to himself and pushed off the door.

He was going to be late for Home Ec. and couldn't bring himself to care. He walked slowly through the hall and look slightly into each room as he walked by from reflex. As he glanced in one of the math rooms, he caught a glimpse of a familiar looking leather jacket. He stepped backward a couple of steps until he could see the entire class.

There was Blaine sitting with his boots on top of his desk, and look up from his notebook and seen Kurt. A smirk appeared on the boy's face. Kurt glared at him, hoping the boy to understand how unimpressed he was. Blaine mouthed words at him but Kurt couldn't make them out in time. He mouth back 'what?'. Blaine mouthed each word separately and slower.

'How are you doing, baby?'

He thought about the sentence for a moment and began to turn, motioning Blaine the finger as he did.

He heard a small laugh come from the class. He shook his head and fought back a smile.

After Tuesday Kurt returned to his regular wardrobe. He had broken it off with Brittany after Glee club, she was unaffected by the break-up and called Santana, proposing a ladies night.

He had seen Blaine when he arrived at school and purposely walked by him, not acknowledging the fact that he was wearing the tightest jeans he owned just for the purpose of teasing Blaine. Blaine was more than pleased with what his self titled "Blaine-vention" did for Kurt. Instead of waiting after lunch as he had yesterday, Blaine stood beside Kurt at his lunch table. He leaned down beside Kurt, who still hadn't noticed his presence.

"Hey babe." He whispered, causing Kurt to gasp and slightly jolt out of his seat.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have other boys to bother?" Kurt said returning to his salad, not noticing Mercedes flickering her gaze between the two. Blaine clicked his tongue ring on his teeth with annoyance.

"Up. Now." He snapped. Kurt looked up at him with confusion and looked to Mercedes who looked like she was ready to viciously attack Blaine for talking to Kurt like that.

"Mercedes, can you take my salad? I'll just eat it in Home Ec. I need to talk to…him." He said pushing his salad across the table to her. She gritted her teeth and held her tongue, settling for a glare in Blaine's direction. He just smiled mockingly at her.

Kurt got up and followed Blaine to the same classroom from yesterday. He stood uncomfortably by the door while Blaine sat on one of the desks at the front of the room.

"I like your jeans." Blaine said smiling at him again, earning Kurt to huff out a small laugh.

"You are unbelievable. I don't even know you. Why am I even here right now? All you want is some…__sex toy__. Just a thing to play with." Kurt said turning his back to Blaine.

"You may not know me Kurt, but I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. Even you can see that. You feel like you need to please everyone, well fuck 'em. You are you, no one else. Not the perfect little straight boy who loves football and dates cheerleader, unless said cheerleader has a cock. Kurt, in this entire school, I know you better than anyone." Blaine stood and walked over to Kurt.

"I know what you need. What you need, is me." Blaine whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe.

"And if I said no?" Kurt gasped back. Blaine drew back enough to look him in the eye.

"I'd just have to persuade you, wouldn't I?" He smirked as he flicked his tongue out to just brush Kurt's bottom lip. "But you're a good boy. You'd never say no to me, would you baby?" Kurt gently shook his head, not breaking eye contact with Blaine.

"That's my boy." Blaine said, pushing Kurt into the wall, hard enough that Kurt knew there would be a bruise.

"You have no idea what you do to me, dammit baby." Blaine growled into his neck, grinding into Kurt, leaving the other boy gasping and scratching at Blaine's back, trying to get a hold of something to ground him.

"B - Blaine, I've never - I'm a..fuck." Kurt stuttered.

"I know, just enjoy baby." Blaine whispered, grinding harder and pulling Kurt into a searing kiss. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, physically relaxing after Blaine touched their lips together. Kurt thrust back into Blaine, earning him a small grunt which egged him on even more.

Blaine's hands were gripping Kurt's thighs and squeezing with his thrusts forward. As Blaine picked up his speed he broke their kiss, pressing his face into Kurt's collarbone, growling lowly. Kurt was panting loudly and grasping desperately at Blaine's neck and shoulders. At a particularly hard thrust, he cried out loudly. Blaine quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You better be quiet or we'll get caught. You want that baby? You want someone to walk in while you're moaning like a little whore?" He whispered harshly to Kurt, who moaned against the hand. Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You do don't you? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Who would think that our precious virgin Kurt Hummel is such a kinky little boy. I can't say I'm disappointed." Blaine stated as he began nipping and sucking harshly at Kurt's neck.

That was the boiling point for Kurt, he arched his back and let out a high pitched squeak. His eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth left wide open and his head thrown back into the wall. Blaine detached himself from Kurt's neck and looked at the hickey that now marred the porcelain skin. He smiled at the boy who looked like he was in complete and utter bliss.

"Well, how are you now babe?" he gently set Kurt back down on the ground and kept a hold on his hips to make sure he stood steady. Kurt zoned back in and licked his lips and looked at Blaine, arms still wrapped around his shoulders.

"I hate you so much. These were one of my favourite pairs of jeans, and you ruined them."

"You're the one who came early. I'm the understand individual here who is willing to go jerk off in the bathroom, why you may ask? because as much as I would love for you to do it for me, you still need a bit more time before that stage. Go to your locker and change into your spare jeans, I know you have some. Stop complaining." Blaine replied, pressing his lips firmly to Kurt's. He broke away again and swatted Kurt on the ass.

"Well get going, I have to take care of something. I'm not walking into math with a boner two days in a row." Blaine said playfully pushing the laughing Kurt out of the door. When the door opened Kurt came face to face with Mercedes. He immediately stalled Blaine from pushing him any further.

Mercedes' looked at the two startled boys with a knowing look, one that also told them that she was not impressed.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough to know what the hell was going on inside, please white boy. You think I'm that stupid?" She said while motioning toward Blaine who was standing awkwardly in the door way, who no longer had a hard-on to worry about.

"Shit." Kurt simply said.

"Whatever, here's your salad. You'll need food after that little activity. Fix your hair, it looks exactly like your poor jeans." Kurt squeaked and ran quickly to his locker, throwing a quick goodbye to Blaine over his shoulder.

"Oh, okay then. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine muttered to himself, walking to his own locker to gather his math books, clicking his tongue ring to an imaginary beat against his teeth.


End file.
